


[Podfic] We Walk The Plank With Our Eyes Wide Open.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: A seduction, a conquest, a revolution.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Walk The Plank With Our Eyes Wide Open.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192337) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Length: 00:18:26

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/We%20Walk%20The%20Plank%20With%20Our%20Eyes%20Wide%20Open.mp3) (17 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/We%20Walk%20The%20Plank%20With%20Our%20Eyes%20Wide%20Open.m4b) (8.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
